rblox_campfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Lore/@comment-58.178.96.76-20191013002557
Camping Theory (All Games) Camping 1: We all go camping and bad things happen. a FAMILY OF 5 Has already died there. We think its the monster from camping one who does this to us but it turns out to be one of the players. There was a note on the tree saying that the family of 5 died, but only one survived and a Zach Nolan was caught! Im guessing the monster is one of the son of the family of 5! In the secret ending of camping, it shows the son in the tiny toliet area and when he turns around his face is now the monsters faace! Camping 2: We all go camping again in specky woods with our counseller Daniel. He has to go to the bathroom and weird things start to happen. We all think daniel is trying to kill us, but it ends up being Zach Nolan. Someone finds a gun and if they shoot daniel he's gone, If they don't his alive. Zach nolan tells us that he killed the family of 5 that went camping! If Daniel is alive, the monster from camping 1 comes back and saves us and Zach nolan says, NOoooo The son! SO lets go back to camping 1 and look at the note, the son was still alive and the monster from camping one is probaly Daniels friend or what about his dad! His dad might still be alive and Daniel and the dad look excatly the same and wear the same clothes! Maybe the Daniel/Daniel keep going camping to specky woods to find his missing son! In the secret ending of camping, it shows the son in the tiny toliet area and when he turns around his face is now the monsters faace! Since if u save daniel he only comes and kills Zach Nolan and the monster says he's freee. Which probaly means that The monster from camping 1 was probaly cursed! If you do kill daniel the monster doesn't come and you die hahah. Hotel: You and your friends go to stay at a hotel before you decide to go camping. But when monster that looks envolved from the monster in camping 1 attacks us. We have to stay alive. Soon or later a "family of 5" comes to our hotel room and knocks saying that they heard screaming! The players say there was a monster trying to kill us, but the family thinks it's studid. And thats when they decide to go camping to specky woods again! There was also a sign saying specky woods 3 miles. So im guessing Hotel happended before all the maps. Zach Nolan must have killed the family of 5 that was staying at the hotel! So im guessing Specky woods is a place for murders! Time: The family of 5 in your hotel go camping, but Zach Nolan is stalking them for some reason. Zach Nolan must be related to any of them! In Camping one we find out that the whole family of 5 died besides one of the sons! But im assuming 2 of them survived, since Daniel and The Dad from Hotel look excatly the same which is why Daniel/Dad keep going To Specky Woods so he can find the missing son! On the note it also says that Zach Nolan was taken to jail. But in the new camping Game Mansion, we find out there's a lair of zack nolan's helmats. So in camping 1 there was multiple killers. SO im saying Zach Nolan was captured but people kept killing more people. SO zach nolan must have a gang of people! So im saying, Specky Woods is a place for murders. It's a place where murders keep taking place. The family of 5 has 1 survivor but i say there was 2! The Dad and The son. WE can tell the son is the monster from camping one. The dad is most likely Daniel. So LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT. The family of 5, the son the monster. Zach Nolan has been captured but there are other people in his gang. The dad is Daniel. Specky Woods is a place for murder. The son is in some kind of curse. The son has lost a leg. Because of us. This whole theory is now DONE! :) Theory: The Family of 5's Son IS thE monster from camping 1. Theory 2: Zach nolan has a whole gang with him.